


Curse of the Sea

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Interspecies Romance, Light Thorki, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Pirates, Slow Romance, The Sea Witch - Freeform, Warning: Odin, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the sea is a witch who can give you anything you want. But everything has a price, and when the time is due, you better pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Sea

~ Curse of the Sea ~  
By: Monkan

 

Warnings: M/M, violence, inter-species relations, Odin.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Type: One-Shot  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Nor any other names or brands that might be mentioned.  
A/N: My Thorki take on the little mermaid.  
Summary: Under the sea is a witch who can give you anything you want. But everything has a price, and when the time is due, you better pay up.

 

~ * ~

 

Crawling through the mud. Hands gripping soft dirt which continued to escape him from the ruthless waves of the sea who tried to pull him back into the water and drown him. Wet and shabby blond hair plastered to the young face as his torn shirt was hanging from one shoulder.

“Why? Why?” he asked himself, fist hitting the mud. “Why can't I sail the sea?”

“Because it's not in your fate to sail the sea.” a voice said. “The sea will never accept someone who does not share its fate.”

“Not possible.” the man whispered. “That can't be.”

“But I can change that.” the voice smiled. “I can make you the greatest sailor of the seven seas and your reputation will precede you where ever you go. You will have faithful allies and you will have vengeful enemies. And still the waves will lead you on your path and never fail you.”

“Please. Please help me. My father is a great pirate and I can't fail him like this.” the man begged.

“But there is a price that must be paid.” the voice said. “Equal to what is given.”

“Whatever you want. I'll pay it. I'll pay it even if takes all my life.” he said desperately.

“For the love of the sea you will have to give me the thing you love the most. Of course it will not be until many years later. I will not say when it's due but I will once again appear before you to claim it. Do you accept?”

“I accept.” the man said without any deeper thoughts.

“Then,” the shadow around him started to move and the voice started to take form. “Let's seal the contract.” A long pale arm reached out, perfect slender fingers with black fingernails. Out from the shadows came the torso of a man. Pale alabaster skin, black inky hair which moved like the waves of the sea, and the sharpest green eyes the man had ever seen.

Reaching out to the man and took the hand, there was a small prick in his palm, causing him to pull his hand back in surprise. A thin trail of blood from the middle of his hand ran down to his wrist.

“It's been sealed then.” the man said as he smiled like a statue. “Please take care of not forgetting our deal as the consequence for breaking it will be far worse than what you can imagine, Odin Bor's son.”

 

* * *

 

 

~ 35 Years later ~

 

“STEADY AS SHE GOES!”

“Aye, Captain!” the crew cried as their scuffled around doing their chores while holding on as the stormy waves carried the ship Valhalla through the reef. Smoothly avoiding running into any of the dangerous traps the abyss held as they made their way toward their secret port.

“BE READY WITH THE ANCHOR!” The Captain shouted as he knew they only had a small stretch of water to slow down before they hit rock. “NOW!”

And with gruff groans two men pushed the iron anchor into the water and it immediately slowed them down until they slowly sailed into harbor and secured their ship.

“Welcome Home, Boys.” The Captain announced, signaling they had made a safe return home. Cheers rose from the wet and tired crew. “Unload the cargo and then go see your families or a hoe. You've deserved it.”

“Aye, Captain.” the crew shouted.

The Captain turned to look at his second-in-command. “The sea is with us.”

“The sea is always with _**you**_.” The man with a brown beard said. “You have the luck of a sea banshee. It's no wonder you are known as the 'One-Eyed King of the Seven Seas'.”

“That's the work of a good ship.”

“Good ship indeed. She's known as the home of Gods because she never gets caught and sails the sea unmatched. If I didn't know better I would say you made a deal with the God of the sea.”

“Nothing of the sort.” The Captain said. “Just years of hard work and it's finally paying off.” he walked past the man and headed to his cabin. “Make sure the men gets paid and then you can go see your missus. Let that youngster Fandral see to the cargo.”

Turning to stare at the back of the Captain. “When are you going to bring your son? I hear he has your sea legs and a good head on his shoulders. Shame to let a good man to waste because you won't let him on board Valhalla.“

The Captain raised his hand and waved dismissively. “When I deem him worthy of stepping on board my ship.”

The man chuckled through his teeth. “You really love your ship. Well,” he shrugged his shoulders. “When I can I will drink in your honor, Captain. Greatest pirate in the world.” and he left without waiting for an answer as the door closed between them.

Walking over to his wooden desk which was nailed to the floor, Captain Odin looked down at the leather books he had secured on his journeys. Although he had searched high and low for an answer, none was to be found.

And until he found an answer he would never bring his only son with him.

Never.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome home, father.” a man with blond hair pulled back in a low pony tail which ended at the base of his neck, stood up from the net he had been working on. Wearing plain shirt and trousers with leather boots to protect his feet. Cloudy blue eyes to tanned skin, with a hint of the ruggedness of the sea.

“I'm home, son.” Odin greeted. “How's your mother?”

“Better today. Probably because she knew you would be back.”

With a pat to his shoulder, Odin walked past his son without much more interaction and disappeared inside the house.

Thor turned around to stare after his father before turning back reaching down for the net and lifted it. With sure steps he walked down the path to one of the more secluded water areas.

Their town was not big by any means, but it was large enough to support renegades, pirates and their families. It was a secure placed where the navy couldn't reach with lots of fish all year round for them to eat. Although it was more natural to fish further out, it was common to practice from land, until they got on a ship.

But Thor was the only exception. Despite being 29 years, he had never set a foot on a ship. Not because he didn't want to but because his father wouldn't let him. He didn't know why his father refused, and when he asked why he never got an answer.

So that's why he continued to fish from the shore.

Finally reaching the end of a small cliff with semi-deep water, he threw the net with professional ease, sending it several meters out into the water before it sank. However, when Thor was about to secure the rope connected to the net he felt it yank in his hand and he gripped it with all he got.

As he started to pull it in he felt the weight give in and it made his work easier. However, when he got the net close enough to the surface he was shocked to see a head rise from the water. Inky black hair clung to a white face as fingers came up to grasp through the intricate holes in the net.

“Oh my God.” Thor gasped. “Keep calm, I'm coming for you.” and he kicked off his boots and pulled of his shirt before diving in with the same ease as a fish. Despite the water being really clean the amount of dirt having been kicked up made it darker and mostly shadows could be seen.

Reaching the man he had unintentionally caught he pulled his knife and started to cut the net he had worked weeks on. And even with the blade to help him cut through, he felt both pride and sadness in his heart as he cut through strong ribbons of woven rope.

As the hole opened up he pushed the net over the head of the man and reached out to take one hand in his. He guided it to his shoulder. “Hold on to me.” he commanded as he continued to cut. When he deemed the hole big enough he looked the man in the eyes. “Can you get out now?”

With a small smile the man nodded before he let go and sank into the water.

Paranoia rose in Thor as the ripples on the water disappeared together with the man, ready to dive once more, Thor was surprised when the water splashed in front of him and the man re-surfaced.

“Oh thank the sea.” he whispered in relief. “I thought you was about to drown.”

The man chuckled. “That would be hard for me.”

Ignoring the remark, Thor narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here anyway? Don't you know there's young sharks in the area? It's too dangerous to swim here.”

“I know.” the man answered. “I met two of them on my way here.”

“What?” Thor looked around to make sure nothing was creeping up on them.

“Don't worry.” the man chuckled. “They will not harm me or anyone around me. Besides, they were just curious about the area upstream and wandered around. They know better than to hunt humans here.”

“Don't underestimate sharks.” Thor snapped. Not liking the almost ignorant way the man was talking. “Once they get a sniff of blood you will be fair bait.

“Sorry. Sorry.” the man said before calmly looking at Thor with green eyes of the seaweed. “I was keeping my distance and was caught by surprise when your net reached me. Normally I can avoid it but it happened so suddenly and far out that I didn't have time to react.”

“Are you touched in the head?” Thor turned so that he could start swim back to the shore. “What are you doing here anyway? I haven't seen you before. Did you come with father's ship?”

“You could say that.” the man swam after Thor and watched as the man climbed up from the water. Once Thor was on land he turned around and reached down a hand. The man chuckled once more. “You have a noble soul.” but remained where he was.

“Hurry up.” Thor said as he tried to reach further down without loosing his footing.

The man stayed in the water with a smile. “Did you know... this area used to belong to the mermaids before man came and hunted them. It was said the flesh of a mermaid could cure any sickness and if you ate enough you would even gain immortality. That's why even when the mermaids disappeared from here some settled down in case they came back. Of course no mermaid would come back to where a massacre took place.”

“I wouldn't blame them.” Thor sat down and let his feet hang over the edge as he came to the conclusion that the man would not get out of the water, so he wanted to keep an eye out for any dangerous fishes. “I wouldn't want to go back either.”

“True.” the man said with a sad smile. “But the same can be said about all creatures, be it of sea or land, humans have hunted them for one reason or another.”

“So what about you then?” Thor decided to play along since the man was obviously touched in the head. “What have humans done to your people?”

“Nothing.” he smiled. “I've always been alone so there's been no reason for them to hunt me when they don't know that I exist. Although they have hunted my cousin for a long time.”

“And who is this 'cousin' of yours?” Thor didn't like to admit it but it was actually kind of fun to talk to the man, despite his crazy talk. Most would only show him respect because of his father, and few would joke around like this.

The man smiled secretly. “You wouldn't like the answer.”

Thor nodded as he decided to give in on the subject. “So what brings you here?”

“I've come to collect a debt.” The man swam smoothly through the water without really using his arms, the dirt floating in the water was blocking any view.

“Money?”

“I have no use for human money.” he said.

“Then what is it?”

The man looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was trying to find the words. “It's the price for a debt for a favor.”

“That doesn't make sense.”

“I guess not. It's something I have to give to the mermaids.”

“Right.” Lies.

“It's true.” the man looked insulted. “I've been friends with the mermaids for as long as I've been alive. I do business with them all the time.”

“All right. All right. And you are going to give them the 'payment' for the debt on this island?”

“Yes.”

“What do you get?”

“...what, I wonder.”

“Y-you... are you stupid?” Thor got up on his feet so that he could stare down on him from a higher level. “There's no one who works for free.”

“Of course not. It's just been so long that I've forgotten what I wished for.” The man suddenly looked out into the water before turning back to the blond man. “I have to go, but I'll be sure to compensate your net next time we meet.”

“Wai- Where are you going? WAIT.” but he got no answer as the unknown man dove silently into the water and disappeared.

Thor stood still for several seconds before he even started to move to look up and down the area to find where the man had gone but found no trace of anyone being there, almost like no one else had been there to begin with.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next three days, Thor had been unable to go to the shore to see if the man would be there again. His presence being needed by his father and mother around the house and the harbor. Thor helped distribute the goods and treasures Valhalla had brought.

Not to say he felt bad, because he cherished the time he could spend with his family as he didn't know when would be the next time or last time. His father was out on the sea most of the year; and his mother was off poor health, always sick or in bed with only him taking care of her.

Although he loved his mother, and wanted only what was best for her, he couldn't help but feel trapped.

When he finally reached the water where he met the man he saw no one around. Feeling stupid for believing that he would met the man again he was ready to turn around and walked back home when a sudden splash in the water drew his attention.

“So your finally here.” the man smiled at Thor as he swam closer, dragging something behind him. “Here.” when he held up his hand it was a net.

Curious about the gift, Thor reached down and took it. From the moment he touched the net he knew it was not of this world. Holding it up to his eyes he witnessed a masterful piece with such tiny details that it didn't seem humanly possible. He could also tell, this net would not break.

“It's a piece of the net that was once used in an attempt to capture a legendary sea monster. I was given it in favor by a Siren. She wanted to talk to the man she loved, but since her voice only lead those enchanted by her to their death, she wanted the magic inside this net on her voice and thereby sealing it. Even a small piece like this was enough to grant her wish, and what remained was enough to pay me for my service.”

Thor couldn't look away from the net and just barely listened to what the man was saying. “You- I- I- Why-”

The man chuckled at his tied tongue. “It's the least I could do for ruining your fine net.”

“NO-” Thor caught himself as he shouted without meaning to. “I mean... This is too much. My net was nowhere near this. I can't accept this.”

“It is.” The man smiled. “It might not have been as complicated as this one, but it held your effort and feelings. Anything that would have been caught by it wouldn't have minded and surrender to it without much of a fight. It was a beautiful net.”

Still feeling awkward about accepting the new net, Thor tried to put words on his feelings. “Thank you.” he finally said, earning another smile from the man.

 

* * *

 

 

They met up several more times, the man never leaving the water and always disappearing without a trace. The man never told his name but always had lively stories to share.

Then one day, Thor came with a sad look on his face.

“What's wrong?” the man asked as soon as he saw it.

“My mother...” Thor began before biting his lip. “She's getting worse.” He couldn't sit down due to his worrying and began to pace the area. “Father is setting out again as if mother doesn't matter.” Thor kicked a rock and sending it into the water, he ran a hand across his face. “I fear she doesn't have long to live.”

“Is she ill?” the man looked worried.

“She's always been prone to sickness. I... I've taken care of her since I can remember and now it doesn't seem enough. Nothing I do is enough.”

“I'm sorry.” ripples from the water around him broke through the strained silence between them. The man suddenly looked down and then around as if he was trying to make up his mind. “When will your father leave?”

“What does that-”

“When?” the man forced.

Thor looked stunned for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. “Three- maybe four hours.”

“When he sets out, meet me here with something for me to wear.”

“Why?” The stress was taking a tool on his mind and he couldn't understand what the man was saying.

“Your mother is a married woman. I can't appear before your mother nude now can I.”

And he understood. “I appreciate but there's nothing you can do.”

“Stop being a blockhead and just do what I say.” He could see the blush on Thor's face.

It looked like Thor was going to refuse again when he suddenly chuckled. “If you are going to meet my mother then could I have a name?”

He was given a cheerful smirk. “Loki.”

“Loki.” Thor tried it on his tongue and it rolled like the waves against the shore. “Loki.” he repeated.

“Also, don't forget to bring her too.” Loki said as he pushed away, ready to swim away.

“What? My mother is sick.” Thor growled at the thought of taking his mother out of the house when she was pained.

“I know. But I can't go to your home so she will have to come here.” Loki said it like it was obvious. “Unless you want to explain to her why you are carrying a man over the threshold.” Loki smirked as Thor blushed even harder.

“I will bring her.” he said as he could feel the heat from his ears.

“Good.” The dark haired man chuckled as he disappeared into the water once more.

Thor sat still, feeling uncomfortable as he scratched his head bashfully. The thought of him carrying Loki into his house like a bride filled his mind and he didn't know what about it was making him uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just a little further.” Thor whispered as he carried his mother carefully. She in turn was holding a pair trousers for her son's friend.

She was finally going to meet the one who had kept her son out of the house recently. When he had come into her room with the extra pair of pants she had to question why his friend would need them.

“Over there.” Thor said suddenly, and as she turned to look she saw a pale hand rise above the water line.

As they drew closer she could see that a beautiful man with black hair was waiting for them in the water.

“Forgive my rudeness for not greeting you properly, my lady.” the man said with a smile and strange accent. “But I fear my state of undress would be more than what you would like to see. Did you bring anything?”

Thor's mother giggled at his playfulness before reaching down a hand, holding the object out for him to take.

Once Loki had the pants in his grip he pulled them under the water much to Thor's dismay, but he was distracted when his mother's giggles turned into coughs and he knelled down to put her on the ground, using the blanket wrapped around her as a bed.

Soon two hands gripped the edge of the shore and with ease, Loki pulled himself out of the water and climbed onto land.

Thor stared at the long legs, dressed in his trousers bent at the knee and the man crawled, almost hoovered closer until he was sitting on his knees next to the mother and son.

A pale hand took Thor's mother's hand in his before he lifted forward a small pouch and pulled the string to open it.

“Long ago, there was a man who had a wish. He wanted to be King. But because of his peasant status that was impossible. His wish however was so strong that it reached the sea. The sea witch promised to grant his wish.” Loki pulled out a sea shell and placed it in the woman's hand before he took out another and opened it, revealing a green blueish substance. “In return he was asked to pay a price later in his life. Soon the peasant was faced with great fortune which lead him to marry a Princess and became King. Together they had many children and their country flourished.” he put a tiny bit on her tongue before he whispered a word and drew symbols on her wrist. “When the time came to pay the sea witch the King refused. As the sea witch was unable to harm those who walked on land the sea witch was forced to return many times to ask for the payment. During the time the Queen grew ill and it didn't take long before she died. The King blamed the sea witch for his Queen's death. The sea witch pointed at the King and said-”

“ 'It's your fault for denying me my payment. If only you had listened to me and kept your part of the contract then none of this would have happened. Foolish King.' “ Thor's mother smiled at the man as her soft voice finished the story. “ 'If the price is not paid then a compensation must be made. Until you pay me, you will continue to lose what you have gained until it reach a price you can pay.' “

Loki nodded as he made her drink a powder before washing it down with some strange pink colored liquid. “Humans are a greedy people. Unless they have everything then they will not be happy.”

Thor watched carefully as his strange friend treated his mother. It was weird really, because while he wouldn't trust what came out of his mouth, he felt he could trust Loki in helping his mother.

“That should do it.” Loki said as he put away his belongings. “Rest for now and you will gain some strength back, but unless the issue ahead is solved then there's nothing I can do for you.”

“I know.” She sighed as she admitted. “I've known for a long time. Please tell me,” she faced him. “What do you think about my son?”

It took a few seconds for Thor to realize just what she was implying. “M-mom!”

“Impulsive. Hyperactive. Extrovert.” Loki sighed as he hunched his shoulders in what looked like defeat. “To be honest it's tiring.”

“Wha-t?” he couldn't believe Loki had said that.

“But...” Thor refocused on him. “He's also warm. Like the sun. You can't help but love him.” Thor didn't know why those words made his chest tighten and made it hard to breath.

“Well...” Loki moved in that awkward way back to the water but stopped before he jumped in. Turning back around he gave the pair a smile. “I have to get going.” He jumped back into the water and resurfaced flinging his hair back, part of it stuck around his ears. “Good bye.”

And he disappeared with a splash.

“Son.” she said as they both watched where the man had been just moments before.

“Mm?”

“I hope you weren't fond of those trousers.”

 

* * *

 

 

To everyone's surprise the Valhalla returned just two days later with a new treasure.

“Father! What is this?” Thor pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered to look at the catch laying on deck.

“Has your eyes grown old, son? It's a mermaid.” Odin said as he gestured to the mermaid. Her tail a shimmering blue that went all the way up to her thin waist. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. Even her red colored hair and yellow eyes gave her an exotic look. Her fingers gripped the net as she tried to find an exit. “Now that I have bait, that bastard will have to show his face.”

Thor almost didn't catch the last part but it made his blood go cold.

“What are you going to do to her?” he asked, trying to stay calm as all the tales Loki had told him about the mermaids resurfaced and he worried if some of them were real.

“Nothing much if she do her part.” Odin nonchalantly said as he turned to his second-in-command and started to give orders for his men to arm up.

Thor felt conflicted as he gave the mermaid a glance and managed to capture her eyes. She made a soft sound, almost like a baby dolphin, and her eyes begged him for help.

Fear settled in his heart as he saw part of the skin on her shoulder looked like it was cracking.

Not hesitating anymore he pushed himself out from the crowd and ran down to the bridge. He saw a bucket, grabbed it, and dunked it into the barrel with clean water. He didn't care that it was spilling out over the edges or the weight of it as he rushed back onto the ship.

“Out of the way.” he barked and made the crowd part to let him through. Without waiting he poured half of the water over the mermaid, letting it splash and soak into her whole body before pouring some more over her head. He held the bucket ready to pour out the rest right in front of her when she cupped her hands and captured some of it before drinking deeply.

“What are you doing?” Odin growled as he pulled his son back from the creature.

“She will not be of any use to you if she's dead. She's stayed out of the water for too long.” Thor returned, more angry than fearful at his father.

“What happens to that thing is of no concern to you.”

“It is my concern if you are going to torture someone. Pirates are many things, they are the villains of the sea and we hold that title with pride. But not even we would get away with tormenting a being from the sea. The sea would not forgive us.”

“You should listen to your son, Odin.” a new voice rose up and captured everyone's attention.

A shiver ran down Thor's spine as he recognized the voice.

“You.” Odin growled.

Thor tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Loki was sitting on the railing with his pale skin reflecting the sun and his hair dripping from water and running down his body. Only when he reached the waist it went strange. Instead of the pair of white legs he had seen two days ago, there was black tentacles moving, rolling, and sweeping under him. One of them wrapped around the railing as Loki looked absolutely murderous.

“I took you for many things but this foolish was not part of it.” Loki snapped. “I will give you one redeeming chance to release her into the ocean again... or I will see this as a breach of contract.”

The men didn't need to know what the mermaid was saying to know she was begging for help.

“I think not.” Odin reached for the mermaid's hair and pulled her up with a painful yelp. “You take her as payment and be gone. I let her go and we part ways. Simple as that.”

Loki's eyes was hidden by shadows as the tentacle holding the railing squeezed until it cracked. “You don't seem to understand your situation so I will let all your men help you make the decision. Let her go, give me my payment, or everyone and everything on this island will be dragged down to the bottom of the sea.” His voice was as cold and hard as ice. “If you think I'm joking then you have something coming for you.”

The water around the boat began to sway unnaturally. Some of the men leaned over to look down and saw shadows swimming under them.

“Capt'n.” The first mate said in a voice which border-lined on fearful. “I dunno what's going on here between you two but we should do as he says. A sea creature always keeps his word.”

“I know what I'm doing.” Odin whispered heatedly. “Have- WHAT are you doing?”

Thor was pulling on the net to free the mermaid when his father came up behind him and pulled his arm back.

“The right thing.” Thor growled. “If she goes free then we all are safe.” Odin gritted his teeth.

“You should listen to your son.” Loki said smugly. “ _He's_ obviously smarter than you.”

The pirate looked at the men around him and gave them a stern look.

“But if you need some persuasion then _they_ can give you some.”

At his words the water bellow burst and two shapes flung themselves onto each side of Loki on the railing.

The pirates took several steps back, making signs and saying holy words to ward of evil as the two creatures hissed and growled at them. The monsters looked like some crustacean creature with claws snapping at them, and inhuman mouths appearing from behind its armor and opened wide to let out threatening sounds of hatred. Not only was the appearance but also the size of them enough to make Loki seem average.

“Don't make me say it twice.” Loki's voice traveled over the water like mist, cold and moist. He glared at Odin. “Let her go.”

Just as the man in question showed his clenching teeth, Thor managed to get through the net and pulled it off the mermaid who started to crawl pitifully toward her brethren. Only she wasn't making much progress as her strength was limited and almost gone.

Careful hands reached down and tried to lift her but her weight was almost too much for Thor who just let out a grunt. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” He whispered, unsure if she could understand him. Surprisingly her hands came up and she lifted her upper body to rest against Thor's stronger frame. In turn, he used his strength to lift her mid-section, which should be the hips of a human, leaving her tail to drag behind them as he made his way toward the railing.

The closest crustacean monster growled at him as it followed his every move. Thor could even smell its diet on its breath, leaving no doubt that he could join that diet if he did anything wrong. Once he reached the railing he put her down on it similar to how Loki was sitting on it.

“It's okay now. You can go now.” he whispered as she didn't let go of him at first.

Reluctantly she let go and in one swoop dove into the water and disappeared under the ripples on the surface. As if sensing her return to the water, the monsters slowly climbed down and disappeared as well, leaving only Loki with the scared pirates.

Turning just so that he could look at the other, Thor was startled when he realized Loki had been watching him.

“Let this be your final warning.” he said. “I will not wait any longer.” he turned his gaze toward Odin. “Pay me for my favor or you will suffer the consequences. You have until midnight tomorrow.”

With those words, Loki disappeared into the depths of water.

Thor was not aware of his father's eyes on him as he stared down at the seemingly calm bottomless water.

 

* * *

 

 

Night came as the unrest and gossip of the Pirate Captain's supposed 'affair' with a sea creature. Thor, thinking through what had happened today, took on every task that needed to be done around the house. Even things he hated to do seemed to give him an outlet for his troubled mind.

His mother, who looked much better, noticed her son's restlessness but didn't comment on it.

His father never returned home.

Once he was sure his mother had fallen asleep peacefully, he left the small house and made his way to the area he had met Loki. The water calmly rocked against the land as not a soul was in sight.

Thor walked over to the edge although he knew how dangerous it could be when he didn't have light to see clearly.

“I know you are there.” He said softly.

A head broke through the surface and there was a strange blueish glow around Loki as he emerged up to his shoulders.

“I didn't think you would want to talk to me.”

Taking in the appearance he had become familiar with, Thor sighed as he sat down. “Who are you?”

At first the sea creature didn't want to answer and looked away, but finally gave in shortly there after. “I am the one your people call 'sea Witch'.”

He had assumed as much, Thor nodded his head as he got that confirmed. “Is Loki your real name or just something you made up?”

“It's my real name.” Came without hesitation. “Though I doubt anyone remembers it. I've lived so long that I'm no longer referred to by name anymore. But I do think the mermaid Queen might know it.”

“What do they call you then?”

Loki snickered. “Lots of things. Mostly titles of honor.” he gave Thor an amused look. “But none by terror. My reputation on land might be horrible but that's not the case under the sea. Humans tend to make up horror stories about things they don't understand or are not familiar with.”

“Then all your tales up until now have been true?”

In an instant, Loki went from looking amused to looking offended. “What did you take my words for until now?”

“No.. well,” Thor scratched his cheek. “I thought you were not right in the head so I just...”

Loki made a sound which caught Thor's attention and when he looked down at the face the other man was doing he couldn't help but find it amusing.

Though his heart felt heavy from everything happening, Thor couldn't stop from smiling.

“What's your deal with my father?”

Loki's face returned to normal as he knew this question would come up.

“Your father made a contract with me when he was a young man. His biggest dream was to be a pirate, just like his father, but the sea would not accept him. No matter how many times he sailed, disaster would strike and nearly claim his life. I offered him the love of the sea in exchange for what he loved the most. Of course I would collect it years later.”

“Why years later?”

“Because humans love change as they live. It's like asking an adult if they still love their childhood toy. To make it fair, I give a couple years for the humans I contract with to discover what they really love.”

“And if that is a person?”

Loki gave him a look that said he expected that question.

“I never take a life as payment unless its needed. Most often the contract state something specific as payment, an object or a compensation. The wishes of humans are as varied as the stars, and so is the payment. Equal trade is all I ask. The few times where someone has become the payment for various reasons I offer them an alternative path. Mermaids for example, I made a contract with their Queen. Because their race is fully made of women they cherish family above all else. They have ways to procreate, dangerous and often deadly, and to prevent their specie from becoming interbreed I give them new blood in the form of those I receive. Because humans are similar in appearance to mermaids I just have to transform the part of them that's different so they can live underwater. The mermaids take care of them and I receive payment as well as fulfill my part of another contract.”

“Doesn't those people find it difficult to adapt being mermaids?”

“Not really. Most adapt within the first week. Since life in the deep sea is different from on land they find it more pleasing. Under the water is complete harmony and there's no shortage of food. They don't have to work and while they have to watch out for danger, they can have large families since mermaids are not monogamous. There's no jealousy among them and always a welcoming embrace waiting for them.” As Loki was talking he was slowly making his way closer. “Imagine the persecution they would suffer if they remained on land. Compared to the hardships they faced as humans, their new lives look like heaven to them. ”

“Then...” If Thor was aware of Loki coming closer he didn't show it. “What will you do once you've collected father's payment? Will you leave?”

Loki opened his mouth but no word came out at first. “Yes.” It felt bitter on his tongue. “Once I've collected what I came for then I will have no reason to stay.”

Thor took it in as he knew it was a stupid question. Of course Loki would have no reason to stay after that. “Why did you get close to me?”

“I didn't intend to.” Loki looked guilty. “Normally I stay out of sight but I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I caught sight of you from a distance, like something warm was calling for me and I grew curious. I thought that I would stay out of sight and just have a look. But as I came close enough to see you I couldn't look away. Then you caught me with your net and the rest is history.” he chuckled at the memory.

He thought about it and realized that he was guilty for their strange friendship. “Last question...”

Loki looked up as he waited for it, he could almost touch the earth.

“My mother-”

“Don't!” came Loki's demanding voice. The witch looked crestfallen as he looked away. “Don't ask that question. Please.”

At first the blond man was startled by the urgency, but as the words rolled from those lips he knew in his heart that his suspicions was correct. Saying nothing, he realized just how naïve he had been. His mother's words from when he had brought her here echoed in his head.

_'I've known for a long time.'_

For how long had his mother suffered because of his father's refusal to complete the contract. Memories of his life while looking after his dear mother floated through his head as her smile never left her face. Even when she got worse and suffered she never complained or blamed anyone.

Something he couldn't do.

“Thor?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to a worried face and found that he couldn't look away. Loki reached up and just barely could touch his leg without leaving the water. Everything bellow the waist remained out of sight.

It was startling how he realized how much care the other took to not show his lower half. While he couldn't see anything but shadows in the dark of the water, he had never even suspected Loki of being anything but human. Although a somewhat odd man, but still a warm and friendly human man.

He placed his hand over Loki's cold one. “I'm not angry at you.” And he really didn't feel any anger. There was betrayal, frustration, even sadness, but none was directed toward the one before him.

With little more to say between them, they stayed silent in each others company before the sea witch quietly. Only gentle ripples could be seen on the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Early the next morning, Thor walked into town to find his father. He needed to talk to him and set some things straight between them.

As he approached the harbor he saw his father's first mate waiting for him. The man looked grim and pale.

“Your father is waiting for you.” the man said as he pointed toward the ship. “I'll take you to him.” and walked on-board without waiting for a reply.

There was a strange tingle in the air that Thor couldn't miss. It was tense and almost at a stand still. Every step closer to where his father was seemed heavy for the first mate as he lead Thor to the Captain's cabin.

A quick knocking on the door was the only warning given before the man opened the door and stepped to let Thor in.

He saw the back of Odin as he walked inside the strange cabin which he had never set foot in before. Thor looked around for the first time in wonder of his father's treasures when he turned to his right only to freeze.

In the corner, tied up in layers of layers with rope and gagged, lay another mermaid. This one young and not even half the size of the one Thor had helped.

“I'm disappointed in you, son.” Odin's voice was harsh.

“What's the meaning of this?” His tongue felt heavy and his saliva had turned bitter.

“I never thought you would be getting close to that monster.”

“Have you gone insane?”

“I saw the way that monster looked at you.” Odin turned around. “It was not the look of meeting for the first time. Not only that but you knew things that a human shouldn't. I will not allow you to get in the way of my plans.”

Something hit Thor in the back of the head.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor groaned as he woke up. The back of his head ached and when he tried to reach back and touch, he realized with a shock that his hands was tied behind his back. So was his feet.

“Wh- What's going on?” he cried out as he started to struggle against his restraints. In the end it only made the rope bite into his skin harder, forcing him to stop.

Once he calmed down and gave up, his second instinct was to look around his surroundings.

It looked like they were in the cargo hold, but there was nothing there except what looked like an empty pitcher and an open barrel. Then he noticed the still form of the little mermaid a few meter from him. It was only the faint twitch of her tail which told him she was still alive, but even in the dim light from the oil lamp hanging from one of the beams he could see she was really dried out.

With a grunt he forced his body to move forward and although it scratched his knees and made his back hurt, he made it to the barrel where he saw it was filled with water.

“Damn that old man.” Thor growled as he knew that it was his father who had put it there. After their fight over the previous mermaid the bastard was betting on Thor's compassion to make sure the mermaid didn't die.

And he was right.

With his hands tied behind his back, Thor had to bend in strange ways to get the pitcher. Filling it was the easy part, but carrying it carefully over to the mermaid without spilling it all was the big challenge. Since crawling was out of the way and his feet didn't have enough room to take mini-steps, Thor was left with jumping with booth feet. Though he made a mess along the way, he dumped the remaining water over the mermaid's head before he went back and repeated it for three more turns. After the fourth turn he was so much tired than he should be that he let go of the iron pitcher and fell to his knees next to the mermaid.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he bent forward, his hair getting in his eyes but he couldn't brush it aside. “Can you understand what I'm saying?”

Scared green eyes opened and stared back at him.

Thor smiled. “You have the same eyes as Loki.”

Like the name was a charm, the little mermaid calmed down and faced him fully. Her green tail and matching hair was beautiful.

“Don't worry. I will get you out of here.” he promised in a soft voice. “I will not allow anything to hurt you.”

Just as he said that the ship rocked violently and he had to brace his own body to keep hers from slipping across the boards.

That couldn't be good.

One quick look on the knot tying her hands he recognized it and knew he could undo it. Problem was he had never done it with his hands tied behind his back.

“Give me your hands.” he asked as he turned around. Making a motion with his hands he was relieved when the hands of the mermaid touched his. He easily found the key point and started to pull, only it took longer than normal since he had to reverse everything and his fingers didn't work their best in this angle.

“I didn't spend all those years learning how to tie the best nets just to get stopped by something like-” the knot came undone and the rope fell to the floor in a harmless heap.

Immediately her hands came up to claw at the gag until it was gone and she could rub her face to relieve the lingering sensation.

Then, without warning, she went on to claw at Thor's restraints. When she couldn't get his hands free she went to work on his feet. Out of frustration she started to bite the rope until it started to give way.

It was with relief Thor stretched his feet and let the ache in them out.

“Can you hold onto my shoulders?” he asked her as he noticed she needed more water.

At first it didn't seem she understood him until her slim arms came up and folded around his neck. With some careful movements Thor stood up with the mermaid hanging dangling from his neck. Her tail hitting his knees.

He walked over to the barrel and stood close enough for her to shift over to the container and drink deeply from the water before she pushed her head bellow the water.

The ship rocked once more and gave a groaning sound which bordered on wood breaking.

“We can't stay here.” Thor said more to himself than to her. As she understood his words she made a gesture for him to turn around. Not sure what she wanted until he heard something break and felt something tug on his bindings. It didn't take long before the rope snapped and he could turn around while rubbing his wrists to see the mermaid drop a bit from the barrel.

“You-” he started but was stopped by another violent rock and he reached out to the mermaid and lifted her easily. “Let's ask questions later.” he spoke for both of them.

Making his way toward the door he was ready to face whatever guard his father had placed on him.

 

* * *

 

 

The mast was burning as the crew scrambled around to save themselves and the ship. Even in the sunset the flames stood out as the water in the harbor which was normally calm and submissive, opened up under the ship and tried to sink it. It acted like a scorn lover who was out for your blood and only something unknown was keeping it from completing her revenge.

At the stern stood Odin with his sword drawn. He faced off Loki as the other was keeping his distance but ready to defend himself if needed.

“How dare you.” Loki growled. “You pathetic creature.”

“I don't want to hear that from you, you monster.” Odin returned with hatred. “You will not get away alive.”

“You're the one who will not get away alive.” Loki's voice boomed, making sure everyone heard him. “You've breached the contract and so you've earned the sea's hatred. You will pay with you life.”

“The sea will never reject me. If you sink this ship then you will kill the mermaid too. As long as I have her on my ship you will be able to touch me.” Odin would not relent. He would never give up what he worked so hard for.

“Tell that to your crew. Tell that to their families as they pay for your stupidity.” He rose up so that his figure could be seen by all on deck. “Heed this, humans. Anyone brave enough to stay on this condemned ship will pay with his life. None will be spared until this ship is resting on the floor of the ocean. Terrors you thought only existed tales. Traps you've never dealt with. The sea will no longer be with you and only death will wait for you.”

“SILENCE.” Odin roared as he lunged at the sea witch who dodged to the side. Despite the number of tentacles he moved smoothly and nimble.

Just as Odin was about to lunge again a voice yelled at him. “Stop this at once, father.”

Thor came up to the stern with the little mermaid in his arms, she clung to him.

“You've betrayed me once again.” Odin roared.

“I've betrayed no-one.” Thor returned as he stayed out of his father's range. Not trusting him not to harm him or the mermaid. “I've always done nothing but what's right. The one who betrayed us all is you.”

“I did it for all of you.”

“You did it for yourself.” Thor's hand came up to shield the mermaid's ear so that he was not screaming into it. “You are a greedy King. You will never be satisfied and you will never let anything go. You're not even a King. You're a tyrant.”

“How dare you-”

“What about mother then?”

It caught Odin by surprise. “What about her?”

“Don't play stupid.” Thor was angry as the man before him denied the truth. “She's sick because of you. Everything she's suffered is because of you.”

“It's because of this creature-”

“If only you had paid the price then none of this would have happened.” He took a deep breath. “You knew why mother grew sick but you still wouldn't do the right thing. You knew you couldn't escape forever but you still play the fool. Even when your crew is in danger and you claim ignorance while blaming others. The only one at fault here is you.”

With a growl Odin lunged at his son and swung his sword. Thor jumped back and got cut while shielding the mermaid. It was only a scratch to his arm but to those who was watching it was so much more than that.

Knowing that he couldn't keep the mermaid safe if it turned into a fight Thor ran over to the side of the ship and let her go. The last she saw of his face was with a smile of reassurance.

“How dare you.” Odin demanded. “All the planning and all the time capturing her and you let her go without a thought to the consequences.”

Thor looked at the man who was his father with pity. “Instead of wasting time chasing mermaids, you could have spent it with mother.”

The sword pierced his chest and was enough to catch Thor by surprise and push him over the side into the water.

The air in his lungs disappeared in a second flat and his clothes soaked up more water than should be humanly possible. They clung to his body and dragged him down. The raging current wouldn't let him go either and he could only struggle in vain as he got further and further from the surface.

The world crept in on him as his sight grew dark, the last he saw was a dark shadow swimming toward him.

 

* * *

 

 

The first sensation Thor became aware of was that he was floating under water. But as his lips parted to take breath, his lungs filled with what they needed and there was no pain.

The second sensation he became aware of was hands. Two pair of hands resting on him, all cool and comforting.

When he had enough awareness to open his eyes he realized that he was staring up through water as the sun was penetrating the rippling depths.

A small hand lifted one of his hands and he looked to see the little mermaid he had rescued. Her smile grew as their eyes met.

The other hand was resting on his chest, and as he looked at the owner of it he met the yellow eyes of a beautiful mermaid with rainbow colored hair and tail.

“What happened?” his voice sounded weird.

“Your fell into the water after your father wounded you. One of your lungs was punctured and you were drowning. Meriel saved you as you sank.”

“Meriel?”

“This little one.” Loki looked at the little mermaid who smiled proudly. “She's my daughter. Princess of the mermaids. I don't know if your father knew about it or not when he captured her.”

“Is that so.” Thor smiled gently at the girl. “Thank you.” the girl made a giggling sound which sounded like tiny bells under the water. “Am I dead?”

“No.” The mermaid said gently. “But you are not alive either. If left alone then you will surely die. There's most likely no one on land who can save you even if you somehow manage to get somewhere safe.”

“So I'm going to die.” he said defeated.

“Do you want to die?” the mermaid asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” he let out what sounded like a sigh. “I'm only sad to leave mother alone.” Then a thought struck him. “What happened to my father?”

“The crew rose in mutiny against your father.” She said as a matter of facts. “After everything they witnessed and your father stabbing his own son... they had had enough. He's most likely already dead, or something similar is waiting for him because he lost everything.” She watched his face. “Sad?”

“No.” he said without hesitation. “I hardly knew him and he rarely acted like a father. Other than mother I doubt anyone will really mourn me.”

“Are you not forgetting someone?”

At that he looked surprised and tried to think back if there was someone he had forgotten. _Loki reached up and just barely could touch his leg without leaving the water._

“Loki.” came his whispering voice. Memories of his first meeting with Loki, the time they spent talking, him helping his mother, and the look in his eyes after the first mermaid.

“His feelings for you run deep. Much deeper than he have admitted to himself.”

“He always tried to hide the part of himself which wasn't human when we met. Even after I knew the truth he took care not to show himself, like he didn't want me to be disgusted with him.”

The Queen looked up toward the surface. “And now that man is crying because of you. Can you hear it? The sound of his tears rippling the surface in despair. For what he knows you are already dead.”

Thor looked up through the water and the rippling effect which he had assumed was the natural body of the sea. But behind those ripples was a very faint sound of sorrow. It hurt to hear it.

“If you wish it,” the mermaid drew his attention and made the sad sound fade into the background again. “you can remain with us. With him. But you can never go back on land again. I made a promise with him once long ago, that I would not let him be alone.”

Just when he was about to ask another question, bubbles rose from his mouth and water made itself known in his throat. Thor's whole body jerked like it was shocked by lightning. He threw his hands over his mouth and nose in a vain attempt to shield himself from the water surrounding him.

The mermaid Queen's hands came up to his face and Thor could hear her voice speaking, and tried to focus on it. His vision started to blur as he listened to his options.

 

* * *

 

 

Frigga walked along the shore with one of the women from town. It had been days since her husband was killed by his crew and her son was lost at sea. She couldn't blame the crew as she had been told the reason, and it had been a long time since she felt like a wife instead of a trophy.

Her body had grown healthier and she when she could take a walk it was along the shore where she felt closest to her son.

“Oh God! Look.” her companion exclaimed, pointing at something further out.

Frigga shielded her eyes as she tried to make out what had caught attention and felt her world stop at the sight of her son's face. When she saw him coming closer she went into the water before she could be stopped, and when she was waist deep in the cold substance she was finally face to face with her son once more.

Before she could say anything she threw her arms around him and hugged him close. Sobs rose from her lips as the knowledge that Thor was alive hit home.

“I'm so happy to see you.” she cried. Her tears mixing with the water drops on his body as his strong arms returned the hug.

“And I you.” he whispered. “I needed to make sure you was all right.”

Maybe it was the strange tone of his voice, or it might be her fingers finally noticing that his skin didn't feel quite right.

“Get better and live your life.” he said gently. “That's all I want for you.”

A small movement under the water caught her attention and she knew that would have to say good bye.

She pulled back and gave him the best smile she could give. “Are you happy?” she asked.

Thor's smile bloomed on his face was more than enough for her but his words was great comfort. “I am really happy right now.”

“Then continue to be that.” she leaned up and kissed his forehead. “I'll always be proud of you, my son.”

Knowing that time was running out, Thor returned the kiss with one on the cheek before he pushed back and floated to a safe distance before he turned around and disappeared into the water.

Frigga stood there watching after him before she returned to land where her companion was waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Under the sea Thor swam out into the deep water and followed the route he had been shown. Soon he encountered mermaids who swam along with him. Even in the mass of multicolored tails and hair, only he had a tail with the color of red and yellow. His rare color made him stand out among the number of beauties surrounding him.

A school of tiny fishes scattered as their paths crossed. Although his stamina was not at the same level as the other mermaids, he was a quick learner and could keep up with what they considered normal pace and dodge obstacles.

After a few minutes they reached the heart of the mermaids nest. A large cluster of them in all possible color combinations spread out as a mermaid with a rainbow colored tail sitting on a large boulder, watching over them all with a little green mermaid by her side. The marvels of the sea surrounded them.

But it was neither the mermaid Queen or the other mermaids which held his attention. It was the lone figure at the bottom with a shape that was not mermaid.

Thor swam closer until he was within range for his hands to reach out. Pale arms came up and grasped his as they pulled each other closer. Thor let go of one hand to trace Loki's face with his fingers.

Loki turned his head so the fingers touched his lips as he closed his eyes. Unable to resist any longer, Thor leaned forward and claimed those lips in front of everyone.

“You truly,” Loki whispered. “are like the sun.”

 

The End.


End file.
